


Rain Check

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: MC and Jihyun had made plans to go out, but the weather forecast had other plans
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Kudos: 42





	Rain Check

MC peeked out the window, blinking as blinding light cut across the sky, followed by a rumble of thunder so close that the floor shook beneath her.

She sighed to herself, the sound of the rain crashing against the windows a soothing, rhythmic beat. When she’d checked the forecast, it had called for sunny days all week. The perfect opportunity to visit the little fair that had opened up in the countryside. To take a look at the petting zoo that had been advertised. To wander aimlessly under the sun, just the two of them, maybe drive until they found the perfect spot for a little picnic.

But they’d awoken to overcast skies and cold winds, and now it looked like the clouds had finally shattered, releasing a torrential downpour onto the world, washing away any hopes of a sunny afternoon petting some goats and sharing a lunch beneath the cerulean skies.

MC drew the curtains closed, shaking her head. The fair was in town for another week, and the grassy fields would be waiting for them when the sun finally returned to its throne in the sky. But perhaps there was something else they could do instead.

She turned away from the windows, mulling over the different things they could do. A movie night perhaps? Maybe they could try baking that cake that they’d talked about making for days now. Or putting together another puzzle.

She hummed as she padded across the room, leaning over the back of the couch to wrap her arms around her husband’s neck.

“Is that a no, then?” He asked, peering at her from the corner of his eye.

MC nodded solemnly. “Yeah. The rain’s gotten a lot worse. It’s turned into a thunderstorm.”

Jihyun sighed, closing his eyes. MC pulled away, gently running her hands up and down his neck. “Are you disappointed?” She asked.

He nodded, his shoulders slumping. “Yeah, I was looking forward to it.”

She hummed, sliding her hands down and gently massaging his shoulders. “I’m sorry, love. I was looking forward to it, too.”

He sighed again, a low, forlorn sound that made her heart ache.

Jihyun was _always_ a little emotional, and he was prone to tearing up about even the smallest things. She’d caught him sniffling in the middle of a Disney movie, and she’d had to plant a dozen kisses to his face to chase away the tears.

She slid her hands down further, squeezing his upper arms. “But maybe there’s something else we could do instead?”

He twisted around to face her, blinking quickly. “What were you thinking of?”

MC hummed, brushing back his bangs before she cupped his face with both hands. She leaned close, their noses bumping together. “ _Well_. It’s raining, but we still have all that food we made for the picnic.”

He peered at her quizzically, his cerulean eyes narrowing. “But we can’t have a picnic if it’s raining.”

She quickly closed the distance between them, pressing a light kiss to his lips before pulling back. “Oh can’t we?”

She let go of his face and gestured to the living room, to the low coffee table and the plush couches. “We just have to move a few things around and lay a blanket out.”

Jihyun narrowed his eyes further, his mouth quirking to the side as he contemplated what she’d said.

MC was already pulling the coffee table to the side when his eyes lit up, his mouth forming a small _o_ . “ _Oh_ , I think I see what you’re saying.”

She paused, grinning at him. “Yeah. An indoor picnic. What do you think?”

He smiled back at her, and she was relieved to see that any traces of tears had vanished. “I really like the sound of that.”

She clapped her hands together. “Wonderful! Then, can you help me move some things around?”

It took them a couple minutes to rearrange the living room so the couch and tables were out of the way. Then Jihyun set out the blanket while MC went to the kitchen to collect the food they’d spent the entire day before preparing.

She piled as much of the food into her arms as she could, realizing too late that she was going to have to make a second trip, especially if she didn’t want to break any plates or spill anything. Her legs wobbled as she carried the food into the living room, but she paused before setting it down, her eyes widening as she watched what her husband was doing.

“Jihyun…” She said, trailing off slowly. “What are you doing?”

He paused, a candle in each hand. A few more were arranged around the floor, already lit, bathing the blanket in a soft golden glow.

His eyes flicked to the floor, then back up to meet her gaze. “I thought it would make it a little more romantic,” he said, his voice soft. “Make it a little more special.”

She almost dropped all the food just to run over to him and wrap him in the tightest embrace she could.

“Jihyun,” she said, her arms aching to hold her husband. To embrace him and press kisses all over his wonderful face. “Everything is special with you.”

His cheeks flushed, and she could see colour creeping up the side of his face, his ears turning a bright crimson that was stark against the turquoise of his hair. But he was smiling too, the kind of smile that made her feel like she was standing beneath the bright sun, basking in its golden glow.

She felt warm all over, like light was pouring through her, spilling from her heart.

“ _You_ make everything special, MC,” he said, his voice lowering a little bit.

MC shifted her weight from foot-to-foot, suddenly _desperate_ to put the food down. To hold _him_.

“Jihyun,” she said, her voice cracking a little. “Can you please help me put the food down? I _really_ need to hug you.”

He blinked, but then he was grinning wider, chuckling as he took some of the food from her arms and set it on the blanket. “Anything for my beautiful wife.”

They’d barely finished laying out the food before she jumped into his arms, holding him as tight as her arms would allow her.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, brushing stray kisses to her brow.

“I love you,” she said, her words muffled as she pressed her face against the crook of his neck. “I love you so much.”

He ran a hand over her hair, humming as she brushed a kiss against his collarbone, above where his pulse thrummed in a steady beat. 

His fingers threaded through her unbound hair, and she closed her eyes for a moment, pure bliss filling her heart as she stood there holding him. As he held her in turn.

“I love you, too,” he breathed. 

He nuzzled the side of her face gently, earning a quiet laugh from her as she leaned away. He took the opportunity to trail kisses along her jawline and down her neck, her laughter growing louder as he grew more playful.

“ _Hey_ ,” she gasped, pressing her hands against his chest. She could feel his smile against her skin as he paused, but did not move away.

“The food’s going to get cold if we leave it,” she said. Although she only really cared a little bit, and would have been perfectly content to stay like this for the rest of the afternoon.

But Jihyun did pull away, his smile so soft it made her knees feel a little weak.

“We should probably eat it before it goes cold, then,” he said, tucking a strand of her hair behind one ear.

“Probably,” she agreed.

“I’ll help you bring the last of it over,” he said, beginning to make his way towards the kitchen.

MC trailed next to him, her hand brushing against his as they walked.

“After we get everything, did you want me to light the last few candles?” She asked, smiling a little as their fingers twined together. “And then you could turn off the lights?”

He quirked a brow, peeking at her from the corner of his eyes. “Why would I turn the lights off.”

“To make it a little more romantic?” She asked, feeling her face beginning to burn the moment she suggested it.

His brows shot up, but he nodded, grinning at her. “As you wish.”

MC beamed, moving closer to cuddle him as they paused in the doorway of the kitchen. 

She loved him so much, _so_ very much, and she had never been more thankful for the rain, for the storm that thundered above them and rattled the floors and the walls, than she was in that moment.


End file.
